Crimson love
by WhiteKitsune42
Summary: When our brave heroine Red finds her world colliding with the pride and prejudice and zombies one. How will she handle meeting her favourite book characters? And will she become more then a friend to Darcy? There will be gore, humour and love but what will come of it? Darcy x Oc
1. Chapter 1

What happens when a fictional book from a different email collides with the real world bringing zombies with them. PS the actors who play these characters aren't in real life in this story.

Hello dear readers I hope you enjoy, please review and I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance! ^~^

29th of December 2022 that's when it all started, at that moment in time I was out with some friends enjoying the days after Christmas as it had finally snowed little did we know that soon that pure white snow would be stained with crimson blood.

As the day wore on it was pretty normal till it can to 6:24 pm then the earth began to shake, the roads cracked and some of the buildings changed into that of King Georges era.

The only thought that was running through my mind was what the hell, I suspect many others thought the same but the buildings were nothing to what came next people appeared in the Jane Austin styled dress but they were heavily armed with swords and guns among other things.

Then right that second was when I heard it the unmistakable screech of a zombie... from then on the world fell into chaos and only the brave few survived but our story has only just begun.

Present day 23rd of March 2024

I look at my katana seeing my reflection on its smooth sharp surface, "Ash, what's the status report from London?" My friend Uko asks "I don't know it's probably gone by now we've been in hiding for so long." Ash reply with a annoyed tone "I'm sick of being in hiding, with or with out you I'm going today." I say rather plainly as though they meant nothing which is pretty close to the truth as the only reason they stuck with me is so I could protect their sorry asses.

I watch as they look at each other having a silent conversation "By all means Red do it we don't care." Ash sneers, that very moment I snap up from my sitting position and march towards the sealed tight door.

I turn the wheel and the door opens with a bone shattering creek "Maybe I'll see you once you grow the balls to come out." I shout as I shut the door and hear it click shut sealing the door behind me as I walk down the long cold corridor as I see the light of the warm sun in the distance something I haven't been able to lay eyes appon in a long time.

My eyes squint as they adjust to the brilliant light, warm fresh air washes over my skin and I can't help as a smile tugs at the corners of my lips "It has been too long." I sigh with a massive smile, I look around to see the outside of the bunker in the middle of no where, I sheath my katana behind my back long side my other one.

"Now where I wonder is a house or even people for that matter?" I question myself as I scan the country side "what's that I spy with my little eye?" I ask myself as I see a stately home with... Walls around it and barbed wire 'must be to keep the zombies out little that'll do them.' I think before plodding off towards the mansion, as I get closer I see guards that are meant to be manning the gate in case of zombies are in fact lazing about talking and playing cards "Typical men." I scoff as I walk through the gates unnoticed by the buffoons they call guards and lay their trust in.

I walk up to a drain pipe as that seems to be the only entry "Who are you?!" someone shouts from the drain pipe and looks at my attire scrupulously with there blue eyes "I'm from the modern era and I have just come out from a bunker in which I have been stuck in for quite sometime." I explain "mmm ya don't look like a zombie, come on we'll take a closer look." he sighs in defeat before propping it open so I can climb down after him but before I can even step on foot on the ladder I feel a presence behind me, I quickly pull my katana's from their sheaths and point it at the person behind me who as their katana drawn too "Who are you?" I snap as my Katana's blade caresses his neck making him gulp if only slightly "I'm Cornel Darcy and who might you be? I suspect you are from the future era as from the state of your attire." My heart thunders in my chest as he says his name "Mr. Darcy of pemberly?" I question lowering my blades as his comes up to my neck returning the favor of caressing my skin with its sharp cold point which sends shivers down my spine.

His dark gaze is fixed on my shocked one, I feel his katana reluctantly go do my body till he sheaths it completely, his dark brown hair seeps above his equally dark eyes and his rough voice makes him even more handsome then I could ever imagine "yes, so you have heard of me. And who might you be?" Darcy asks "People call me Red, and yes I have heard of you." I reply with a grin 'in more ways then one, I wonder if he knows he's fictional?' I question then my mind begins to wonder 'if he's here does that mean the rest of pride and prejudice are?' I ponder intently till my focus is moved back onto him "shall we?" Darcy gestures to the man who has been watching us converse "Yes of course." I beam as I begin to climb down making sure I don't step on the other man's hands beneath me.

We reach the floor and I jump down onto the cobblestone ground with a gentle tap which echo's slightly through the long hall ahead.

I walk side by side with Darcy "sooooo do you like katana's?" I ask just like it is a normal thing to ask which it probably is now "I do, they are a highly skilled and agile weapon with such a beautiful blade." Darcy describes "Yes I completely agree both graceful and deadly. That's why I love them so much even before the merging of eras, I had a passion for them only know do I have a good enough reason to own them." I laugh and Darcy looks at me with some intensity behind his eyes "I have never heard of a women who would willingly weld a weapon before the zombies made their appearance." Darcy says with a hint of administration in his voice and I watch as the corners of his mouth tug upwards slightly before it is gone just as quickly. "Also I love your leather jacket! It's amazing, you look so mysterious and ominous, such a extraordinary combination." I grin from ear to ear "The way you talk is so different from mine but you can also speak eloquently too, but I can understand what you mean either way I have grown accustomed to the way your era speaks." Darcy states "That makes one of us, some of the words my era uses today make no sense at all at least I use words that are real and aren't made up or stupid." I monologue as it is ridiculous about how the English language has gone down since Jane Austin's era.

We finally reach a dimly lit room which has some sort of examination container in the middle so that they can see if someone's been bitten that's what I assume anyway "Ah and who is this fine young lady?" a priest asks 'pervert I'm not getting undressed just so you can see if I've been bitten.' I fume internally making my lips press together in a thin line trying to conceal my anger as Mr. Darcy talks to the man "please undress so we may examine you for bite marks." the priest says and Mr. Darcy begins to undress.

My eyes are locked on every movement like he's put me under some sort of spell that my eyes cannot rip away from in, I watch as he takes his shirt off to reveal a toned chest.

I finally come to my sense's looking away as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks 'if this were an anime I would be having a nose bleed right about now.' I breathe trying to put the images of Mr. Darcy's bare chest out of my mind.

I finally hear Mr. Darcy get into the device and it is closed saving only some of his modesty "No zombie bite marks on this pristine young body." the priest says making me shiver 'pedophile.' I chant in my head as I cringe.

He moves away so that Darcy can get out and put his clothes on again which I revert my eyes to the floor catching a glimpse of the Father looking at Darcy's cough privates cough "pervert." I hiss under my breath as Darcy calls his attention.

I look up at Darcy to see an unimpressed look on his face my eyes dare wonder anywhere else but their as he gets dressed, I nervously look around hoping they had forgotten about me "Miss would you please get undressed." the priest asks locking his lips "I will certainly not you pervert, I do not have any but marks and would not be here if I did as I'd rather take my own life then turn into one of them." I spit making sure he got the message he seems to ponder it before reluctantly agree but Darcy shifts with uncertainty "Thank goodness your wearing clothes again I thought I might have a nose bleed." I joke to him and he raise a brow in question "I'll explain it to you sometime." I laugh "Father how did you know that the wound on my rib was from fencing?" Darcy asks retrieving his Katana "Been at this a long time my son." he reply's, "I have no wound." Darcy snaps as the gate opens then strides past the priest "I hope the zombies get you." I glare before strutting past him to catch up to Darcy.

We are then lead into an extravagant house by a maid, we go through many halls till we reach our destination "Let me guess the reason you are here is because someone in that room is a zombie and has not told anyone." I whisper to Darcy "yes but hopefully that'll soon be rectified, I hope you aren't scared of blood." Darcy smirks slightly "is that even meant to be a question." I retort with a raised eyebrow "of course not." Darcy replies as we wait for the maid to come back.

Inside I hear the room go quite "Well seems like they're not pleased to see you." I chuckle "it would seem so." Darcy agrees as the maid opens the door and Darcy walks in, I follow closely behind scanning the room till my eyes land on a man dealing cards "Mr. Darcy and who is that with you." the lady of the house hold smiles "Cornel Darcy, Mrs. Featherstone. This is my colleague Red, we're here on official business." Darcy introduces 'wow a colleague that's like amazing for him to say that even though we have only just met.' I grin proudly as Mrs. Featherstone comes and stands next to Darcy "There's been a report that someone here's been bitten." Darcy informs getting straight to the point as I stalk over to the man I assume is the zombie, I feel Darcy's eyes follow me closely "Surely not. There hasn't been a zombie incident in Hertfordshire for over two years." Featherstone protests "Doesn't mean it won't happen just because you say so." I add as I hold my hands behind my back staring the man down who I can smell is the zombie who is seated in front of me. Darcy begins to walk towards me "I assure you, we've taken every precaution." Mrs. Featherstone reassures "A newly-infected zombie is almost impossible to detect. Until they've ingested their first human brains, at which point, the transformation accelerates with every subsequent kill." Darcy explains "Yes. We are all well aware of how it works, colonel Darcy." Mrs. Featherstone replies with sarcasm "But luckily for you I can smell a zombie quite clearly." I smile as I glare down at the man who is now looking rather feverish "well, are you quite satisfied?" Mrs. Featherstone pushes her patients obviously gone "Quite." Darcy says with a somewhat fake smile "Might I play a hand?" Darcy asks as he takes a seat next to the zombie "of course." Mrs. Featherstone says rather curtly "good evening." Darcy greets politely as the older women looks at me with distaste and I give her a sickeningly sweet smile which makes her attention turn to Darcy instead "so, shall we?" Mrs. Featherstone smiles happy to get back on with the game 'such stupidity they aren't concerned about their safety but are concerned about a petty card game.' I roll my eyes at the idiocies of it all.

I watch as Darcy pulls out a vile filled with fly's "A potion?" the older women asks 'very clever they will be able to detect the dead flesh not like we don't already know who it is.' I admire his genius but I would never say it allowed it would probably boost his ego if anything "Flies, ma'am." Darcy replies shortly "I beg your pardon?" she says not quite knowing why he has flies "They can smell rotten flesh quite useful when looking for a newly decomposing body right Darcy?" I explain with a subtle smile "Yes, these Flies are called Carron flies." Darcy furthers as he let's the flies out of the vile "I won the trick!" the zombie laughs happily "very crafty play, Mr. Kingston." Darcy mocks but it seems only I notice "indeed quite the player, I bet you apply you craftiness to everything." I play along and Darcy looks at me with a side smirk at my comment "I dare say, the buzzing is frightfully loud." The older women complains "It's not the buzzing the should concern you, madam. But rather when the buzzing stops." Darcy explains grimly and as if on que I watch as one of the flies lands on Mr. Kingston along with another until there is no more buzzing "oh dear." The older women states in shock the man begins to growl, I quickly unsheathe one of my katana's and swiftly cut off his head making it roll along the floor the I stab my sword through his head cracking the skill and casing blood to ooze out along with the smell of decomposing flesh, Darcy looks at me rather impressed "Nicely handled." Darcy complements quietly as everyone looks at me with horror.

"is there anyone else present whom he would have had the opportunity to infect?" Darcy asks as he stands next to me whilst I clean my sword on the table cloth. Mrs. Featherstone shakes her head "A family member, perhaps?" Darcy pushes but again she shakes her head, I gaze at both her and the young girl with a murderous glare "Good evening." Darcy bows after a short while as I sheath my katana and people comment on how I could just leave a head on the ground but I just shrug it off.

I quickly exit the room with Darcy "I don't believe them." I add as we walk down a hall "I think it best we stay for a little longer just in case." I persist "If you feel there is another then it would be best to take the precaution to stay till we are sure everything is fine." Darcy agrees "I can smell it." I inhale and the odor of rotting flesh hits my nose "Are you sure it's not from Mr. Kingston?" Darcy inquires "I'm sure it's not a man but a women who's infected a young girl to be precise." I inform, I quickly push Darcy into a wall as the young girl from the room comes running past and up some stairs, "Annabelle? Where are you." The girl calls "Darcy the zombies up there!" I urge as I sprint after the girl just in time to hear her scream and a zombie bite her, I quickly stab her with my katana and proceed to chop her head off before she can fight back then I stab the other girl through the brain making a squelching sound "That should be the last of them." I puff as I watch the crimson blood stain the elegant floor "Wahh!" I hear someone scream in the distance, Darcy and I look at each other before rushing off to deal with the other infected in the area…


	2. Chapter 2 Never yours

Hello dear reads! I'm soo glade you like it hopefully soon my other story's and this one will become popular! Please review and tell other people thank youuuu!

*Gives you a Cookie*

2 years later

Since I've known Darcy I have grown to like him more and more, I have also earned a name for myself the Crimson Fox pretty awesome I must admit, I never thought I would get my own name but now that is what I go by from time to time some people who I call friends call me Red still. I stayed with Darcy for a while till I couldn't be around him anymore for my own reasons so now I'm a body guard/vigilante for hire. Right now I am in Hertfordshire and am a body guard for the family known as the Bennett's, over the time I've known them I have become quite good friends with all of the sisters and I am the only one who can somehow talk Kitty and Lydia out of doing stupid things. Mary is nice to read with and is sensible, Jane is kind and is a very good friend but me and Lizzie always get along, as we either like debating with each other most the time or sparing.

I stand guard in the parlor next to where Mr. Bennett is seated, watching as the five sisters clean there weapons with glee "Such an odd site you are." I laugh at them and they all give me big grins "Well I take a lot of pride in keeping my weapons sharp." Lizzie grins "And your mind sharper no doubt." I smile and she gives me a 'of course' sort of look.

"Mr. Bennett! Mr. Bennett!" Mrs. Bennett calls coming into the room "Mr. Bennett, have you heard that Netherfield Park is occupied again?" Mrs. Bennett asks and I begin to have flash backs of me and Darcy fighting side by side "You mean they managed to sell it on? Even after the Zombie incident. I must admit I never thought that would happen." I add "I agree, that whole thing was horrible to say the least." Lizzie reply's "by a Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennett continues like Lizzie or I have not even spoken.

"A young, single man of large fortune. Mrs. Long says his income is four or five thousand a year. He is attending the village dance tonight." Mrs. Bennett reels in shear delight "How does this concern our warrior daughters?" Mr. Bennett says teasingly which Mrs. Bennett completely over looks "Oh, how can you be so tiresome? You know I mean for him to marry one of them." Mrs. Bennett gestures to them and I can't help but smirk as Lydia sits up right like she has a chance "Daughters do not dance well with masticated brains, Mrs. Bennett." Mr. Bennett states matter of fact "And that is why you employed me." I chuckle as Lizzie try's her hardest not too "You, sir, have already got them Crimson Fox as their protector and have already put them at a decided social disadvantage by insisting they do their combat training in China as opposed to Japan!" Mrs. Bennett argues "The Chinese deadly arts have no equal." Mr. Bennett add stubbornly "I, for one, would trade nothing for my Shaolin training never mind that Crimson learned both and others which puts her at a better advantage weather she trained in Japan or not." Lizzie informs with pride "You mustn't speak like that, Lizzie." Mrs. Bennett scolds, I look at Jane who gets the message "I should like to go to the dance." Jane changes the subject to a lighter one and I give her a thankful smile "Do you think Mr. Bingley's handsome." Lydia giggles girlishly "Weather he's handsome or not it shouldn't matter it's what's inside that counts." I laugh shaking my head at the two younger siblings "And the money." Mrs. Bennett adds with a sly smile "Mother money isn't everything, and with his income, Lydia, you'd think him handsome if he had half a zombie face." Lizzie retorts making Jane scoff, Mary laugh and me sigh as I knew what was coming next.

"You'll make me very, very happy." Mrs. Bennett pleads "Well, I suppose, if we all go…" Mr. Bennett caves in "No! I don't care to be paraded like a herd of heifers at a farm auction." Lizzie demands 'Bad move Lizzie especially because of what you said to Lydia, you just gave her perfect ammunition.' I face palm as I walk to the wall nearest Lizzie "That's because you're the cow who's least proficient in the art of tempting the other sex... Moo." Lydia says with malice "Lydia I highly doubt you are one to talk, you giggle like a school girl with hormones on high alert like a dog in heat fawning over boys so I don't think your any better." I retort sticking up for Lizzie "At least boys will look at me, they can't stand the sight of you.. Beast." Lydia hisses and the room goes deadly silent. A aggressive aura begins to fill the room "You better start running." I chuckle menacingly making Lydia and Kitty get up and run off shouting with Lizzie and I hot on their tails. "Do not mistake my indulgence for a relaxation in discipline!" Mr. Bennett shouts angrily, as I catch Lydia.

I wait as the girls begin to get dressed for the ball after the whole argument between Lydia, Lizzie and I, things may be a bit edgy to say the least, my attire for the ball is my usual which is:

Black empire line leather jacket

Black slightly ripped jeans

Black converse boots

Black polo neck

With a chain Crimson Fox ear ring, with matching pendant and belt.

My long red hair is in waves going down the length of my back stopping at my hips with electric blue streaks running through it.

My Katana's sheathed at my hips, funny thing is they too have also gotten names, the one to my right with a Okami fox handle is called Shira and the one to my left with a black fox handle is called Yoru.

After quite the wait, they are finally ready "Bring the carriage around please." I ask the butler Jeremy who nods before rushing off, I quickly stride to the stables and find my horse who has a red coat which as the rumor goes is stained by the Zombies blood that I've slan.

Its only a rumor to be honest I don't even know how the horse got its dark red coat but I won it in a bet so I'm not complaining. I mount onto Autumn's back and he rears into the air before dashing out the stables, I trot him to the outside of Bennett's mansion before the carriage pulls up besides us and the Bennett's hurriedly enter before we begin our journey to the dance. The ride there is pleasant, the crisp Autumn like hair filling my lungs and making my hair whip around me like a fire, the forest we pass through is dark and I can hear and smell Zombies nearby but nothing of any immediate threat.

We arrive to the dance being in full swing as soon as I enter the room quietens for a while until I sit in a corner taking a glass of wine and nursing it, then they burst back to life laughing and singing whilst I watch carefully for anything out of the ordinary.

I watch as Lydia and Lizzie converse rather curtly and Mrs. Bennett looks put out with her friends 'no doubt thinking that Mr. Bingley's taken, she has nothing to fear those are only his sisters.' I scoff drinking some more wine 'bitter, people have no taste in wine.' I shake my head at what my thoughts have wondered too. I then get up and walk over to Lizzie who is standing with Jane and Miss Lucius "So what are you guys talking about?" I ask trying to join into their conversation, I look up and my eyes fall appon the one man I've been avoiding, my heart beats uncontrollably in my chest as I gasp quietly. He looks around the room seeming bored then his dark eyes land on my brown ones and he smiles slightly before frowning as though he's trying to work me out.

I reluctantly walk over to him, till I stand before him. I can feel Lizzie watching us with such an intensity she could kill a zombie by just looking at its head "Darcy… how have you been?" I inquire with a small curiosity "Oh, the audacity of it all! She is meant to look after you girls but their she is trying to get Mr. Darcy even though she is of inferior stature. She is merely using us to come here so she may have a go at the man." I hear Mrs. Bennett fumes and I cringe backing away from Darcy "Pay no heed to me." I sigh before bowing and walking back to my seat 'remember he's not meant to be with you he's meant to be with Lizzie don't go ruining the story.' I think as my heart stings and tears prick my eyes.

What she didn't know was hoe Darcy felt, 'how dare someone disrespect her so easily she is allowed to talk to whom ever she wishes.. What am I thinking? Why am I friends with her she is inferior in stature but I can't seem to care. Darcy your just over thinking the situation but if so why did she leave so abruptly after- it doesn't matter she looks as radiant as ever.' Darcy's thoughts trail only thinking about his red headed friend with the beautiful brown eyes, Bingley considers his friends with a slight worried look as he knew what or rather who he was thinking about 'the stubborn fool, he doesn't even see he has a affection towards her.' Bingley sighs before going over to greet his friend…


	3. Chapter 3 The coldness of Darcy

I look to see that Darcy is now in a conversation with his friend Mr. Bingley who I have had the pleasure of meeting before "Red, are you alright?" Jane asks and I look towards her plastering a fake smile onto my face "see I'm fine your mother has every reason to say such things she does have a point I am inferior." I wave off and Jane smiles sadly before we join Elizabeth and Miss Lucas.

"what a magnificent husband he'd make." Miss Lucas states looking at Mr. Bingley "Charlotte Lucas, do you think of nothing else?" Lizzie tusks "Zombies or no zombies all women must think of marriage Lizzie." Miss Lucas explains "But it's not the most important thing at this present moment we have a lot of time to fall in love after the zombies are gone." I add "Exactly, as it is I shall never relinquish my sword for a ring." Lizzie agrees with me "for the right man you would." Miss Lucas counters "The right man wouldn't ask me to." Lizzie snaps "Lizzie is right if the man really truly loved you then he wouldn't fight your battles for you but fight them with you." I chuckle lightly and Jane smiles then I watch as Mrs Bennett comes over "back to your own family, Charlotte Lucas." she shoos rather rudely making Charlotte retreat.

"Now, Liz, you look very nice." Mrs. Bennett whispers 'ergh she can't even complement her own daughter properly.' I groan as I watch Lizzie's face fall slightly "Well, thank you." Lizzie says "Don't act so surprised." Mrs. Bennett states back "Out, Out. Out smile." Mrs Bennett says as though Lizzie's body would attract Darcy's attention 'she making her into a cow. Lydia was right.' I think with a roll of my eyes, I watch as Darcy looks at me before beginning to look in Lizzie's direction but his attention is taken yet again by his friend Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Darcy seems like a sour puss this evening." I snigger to Jane making her laugh as she look towards Mr. Bingley their eyes catching each others as they stare at each other, I watch as Jane quickly turns back to me but Mr. Bingley still continues to stare "it would seem so, Mr. Bingley seems handsome." Jane blushes slightly as the music ends and Bingley makes his way over to us, Darcy following closely behind.

"Charles Bingley, pleased to make your acquaintance." Bingley smiles looking at Jane as they curtsey and I bow my head in respect "Mrs. Bennett. We've heard so much about you, Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennett says excitedly "These are my daughters, all of impeccable character. And this us there protector Crimson Fox." Mrs. Bennett introduces me reluctantly as they all give Bingley smiles, I look to Darcy rolling my eyes and he smirks slightly before looking away.

"well... May I introduce my friend, Mr Darcy of Derbyshire!" Bingley beams as I bow my head again but when I lift my head up I stick my tongue out at Darcy and he scowls mockingly "Are you enjoying Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley?" Lizzie asks before an awkward silence could settle over us "Very much." Bingley chuckles softly "I've heard the liberty at Netherfield is one if the finest." Lizzie smiles 'her and books then again I am no different.' I chuckle slightly "l-library? Is it?" Bingley stutters questioningly "omg you didn't know you had one you sweet boy." I break out laughing making everybody look at me strangely whilst Bingley looks sheepish and Darcy try's not to join in.

I soon calm down making myself formal again "Miss Bennett, may I be so bold as to request the next two dances? If your not otherwise engaged." Bingley quickly asks addressing Jane "I am not engaged." Jane smiles her beautiful smile making him smile too then she takes his hand as he leads her to the dance floor "Good for you, Mr. Bingley. You choose the loveliest of my daughters." Mrs. Bennett exclaims making Lizzie frown and me glare at her "Mother!" Lydia snaps "well..." Mrs. Bennett shrugs almost smiling fakely before stalking over to Mr. Darcy 'oh God here we go..' I cringe face palming "I consider dancing to be the first refinement of polished society. Don't you agree, Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Bennett asks as if he cares and he looks at her with a deadpan expression.

"No. Every savage can dance. Why, I imagine even zombies could do it to some degree of success." Mr. Darcy states "Well it depends on the type of dancing anyone can throw there partner around a room." I interject "I suppose but what dance would you considered refined?" Darcy asks "Ballet, you have to be both strong and graceful which I doubt a zombie could ever accomplish." I retort with a smile as the girls giggle amongst themselves.

Darcy stares at me before looking away "good evening." he bows sharply before rushing off...


End file.
